You Don't Need A Man
by November0627
Summary: Chanyeol tau kalau Kristina tidak suka melihatnya berdekatan dengan namja, —Karena aku saja sudah cukup untuk menjagamu". [Krisyeol Girl Version!] Girl!Kris Girl!Chanyeol. Please don't bash kyaaa, thx for reading! Don't like? Don't read!


**"You Don't Need A Man"**

**by November0627**

**WARNING!**** : **Fic ini murni buatan saya, jika ada yang sama atau mirip saya benar-benar tidak tau! Dan lagi saya minta maaf menjadikan Kris sebagai wanita huaahahaha /Ditabokin/. Kris dan Chanyeol milik keluarganya, tapi ide absurd ini milik saya!

Yups, Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol dengan kotak makan siangnya tengah duduk di bangku yang terletak di pinggiran lapangan sekolah. _Yeoja _Berambut panjang dan ikal itu sibuk membuka kotak bekalnya namun pandangannya menuju kearah yeoja lainnya yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan.

Dialah Kristina, Sahabat baiknya.

Chanyeol sangat mengagumi Kristina, entah mengapa. Mungkin karna _Yeoja_ itu bisa bermain basket, pintar dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Mereka bersahabat sudah lama, berbagi kisah sedih dan senang bersama-sama, meskipun Kristina itu terlalu pendiam dan cuek untuk di ajak curhat. Tapi Chanyeol yakin kalau Kristina adalah gadis yang baik dan perduli pada dirinya.

Saking sibuknya memperhatikan, dia tidak sadar kalau seorang _namja_ tengah duduk di sebelahnya. _Namja_ itu melirik arah pandangan Chanyeol lalu langsung tertawa. Chanyeol tersentak lalu menoleh kesamping.

"Ya, Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Jongin menahan tawanya lalu menunjuk _Yeoja _yang kini sedang memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring.

"Lihat? Sahabat kesayanganmu itu sungguh aneh, dia bisa bermain basket dan mengalahkan banyak orang! Tidakkah kau yakin kalau sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki?" Ujar Jongin setengah tertawa. Chanyeol memukul paha Jongin pelan, lalu menghela nafasnya kesal

"Apa? Berhentilah bergurau.. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya dan kau bilang dia seorang laki-laki?! Ya! apa kau gila?" Seru Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian seseorang berdiri di depan mereka berdua, nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal dan dia memasang wajah sangar.

"Jongin! kau menganggu Chanyeol lagi?!" Ujarnya sarkastik. Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Chanyeol sksd

"Aku kan sudah jadian dengan Chanyeol, benarkan sayang?" Ujar Jongin. Chanyeol memasang ekspresi ingin muntah, dia menepis tangan Jongin yang berada di bahunya lalu menatap Kristina dengan tampang idiot.

"Tidak kok, kau jangan percaya padanya! Sudah pergi sana!" Usir Chanyeol. Kristina berkacak pinggang.

"Dengar itu?! pergi sana!" usirnya. Jongin mengendikkan bahunya lalu memberikan wink pada Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati! Sahabatmu itu bisa saja memiliki dua gender!" Ujarnya setelah itu pergi. Kristina melototinya sementara Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol memberikannya sebotol air minum dan juga handuk. kristina menerimanya lalu mendengus

"Apakah kamu ingat kalau aku tidak suka kamu berdekatan dengan Jongin?" Ujar Kristina meneguk minumnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Tidak kok, aku dan jongin tak ada apa-apa"

"Tapi aku tau, kamu menyukai Jongin kan?" Ujarnya tepat. Chanyeol menelan makanannya kasar lalu menggeleng kasar.

"Aniyo! Aku tak menyukainya!" Ujarnya salah tingkah. Kristina memegang kedua bahunya lalu menatapnya tajam-tajam. Semua murid yang lewat langsung melongo, dikiranya mereka berdua pasangan lesbi.

"Jangan bohong! Kau tau? dari kamu bayi bahkan kamu tidak bisa berbohong!" Ujarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya

"I-iyaa, baiklah.. aku menyukai Jongin. Apakah kamu keberatan?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Kristina melepas pegangannya di bahu Chanyeol lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sudah benar-benar kelewat batas

"Pokoknya nanti kamu pulang sama aku! Ingat itu!" Kristina membawa handuk dan botol air minumnya pergi. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya kasar

"Aduh, mati deh _gue_" Rutuknya. Chanyeol jadi ga nafsu makan lagi.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Chanyeol membereskan buku dan alat-alat tulisnya dengan malas. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sahabatnya nanti? Pasti dia akan menceramahi Chanyeol sampai mulutnya berbusa. Chanyeol memakai tas punggungnya dengan malas, saat melangkah keluar dia terkejut melihat Jongin yang berdiri didepan kelasnya dengan gaya coolnya.

"Hei Chanyeol, aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama" Ujar Jongin tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"T-tapi, aku sudah janji dengan—'

"Sahabatmu itu? Aish dia sudah pulang kulihat tadi! Aku janji tak akan membawamu kemana-mana, kita langsung pulang oke?" Jongin baru saja ingin menarik lengan Chanyeol jika saja seseorang tidak menendang selangkangannya dengan kasar.

Yatuhan Jongin serasa akan mati.

"beraninya kau mengajak Chanyeol pergi, memangnya kau sudah punya surat izin huh? Cepat Chanyeol kita pulang" Kristina menatap Jongin tajam lalu dengan santai menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berada di belakangnya. Tinggalah Jongin dan Selangkangannya yang masih terasa ngilu.

"Ahhh Eommaaaa"

.

Di Jalan, Chanyeol terus-terusan melirik Kristina yang sepertinya marah kepadanya. Chanyeol ingin sekali membuka pembicaraan namun Kristina sudah membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya serius. Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya itu bingung.

"Dengar, aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan laki-laki" katanya. Chanyeol buru-buru mengangguk meskipun dalam hatinya dia merutuk karna sepertinya dia harus _Move On _dari Jongin.

"B-baiklah" Jawab Chanyeol.

"kau tahu? Kita tidak tahu apakah pria diluar sana itu baik atau tidak. Luar bukanlah hal yang harus meyakinkan kita bahwa mereka orang baik, tapi kita harus tau bagaimana dalamnya! mengerti kamu itu?!" Ujar Kristina. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Kristina tersenyum kecil, dia mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol hingga berantakan.

"Yakk! berhenti melakukan itu! Aku baru saja membuat rambutku ikal!" Protes Chanyeol. Kristina tersenyum lagi lalu membelakanginya.

"Dan kau tahu Chanyeol? You don't need a man" —_Karena aku saja sudah cukup untuk menjagamu._

_._

_._

_._

End.

A/N : Jiahahahaaa maafkan sayaaaa membuat ff gajelas ini XD jangan bash yaaa? Mhehehehe /plak/. FF ini terinspirasi dari sahabatku yang bilang "Lo ga perlu cowok" :D :D jadi kepikiran buat yang kaya gini. Maaf pendekk, itu kekurangan saya, gabisa bikin ff panjang-panjang, maaf juga kalau banyak typo u,u et tapi ini bukan ff yuri ya. Makasih kalau kalian bersedia baca ff abal ini, mohon jga reviewnya kalau bisa :D


End file.
